1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to thread cutting tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ratcheting threading tool wherein the same is arranged for the ratcheting of a die member or threading tap relative to the tool assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thread cutting tools of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the cutting of threads into a bore or about a cylindrical rod alternatively employing a tap or die structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,145 to Fink sets forth a holder for mounting thread cutting dies as exemplary in the prior art, wherein the U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,302 to Beaty indicates a die member for the cutting of threads in a conventional manner.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for the convenience of a ratcheting head structure relative to a thread cutting tool organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.